So stupid!
by Flipendo
Summary: What happens when drugs and alcohol are smuggled into the Gryffindor commom room!rnRated due to drugs, alcohol and romance refrences...may get rated higher later on...it's not great but this is my way of getting back into fanfic's, please R&R HG HrR
1. Default Chapter

What happens when drugs and alcohol are smuggled into the Gryffindor common room?! Rated due to drugs, alcohol and romance references...may get rated higher later on...  
  
{Ok it doesn't start off strong at first...you have to let me get into it (} I really want reviews before I carry on, because if no ones reading it whats the point?  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own these characters and everything mentioned in this story has never happened to the characters in my knowledge...and with any luck they won't...because I will then be able to sue J.K. hehe no she's great Ok so here goes....  
  
It was a cold winter evening in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was sitting in an old comfy armchair staring into the fire, Ginny was curled up on the hearth rug reading the Quality Quidditch supplies catalogue and Ron was sitting in the chair furthest away from everyone staring at the flames dancing on Hermiones face...he was in some sort of trance.  
  
No one dared speak after what had just happened in the Great hall in fact the only one to make any sign of life was Ginny, and that was only to turn the pages. Everything was going so well Hermione was chatting with Ron and Ron was listening...Harry was in deep conversation with Colin Creevey and everyone seemed to be fine. There was only a thick tension in the air and that had to be broken for all of this to happen, and the unfortunate thing was that this tension was broken by Hermione!  
  
She was sitting talking to Ron when she noticed that he had some mashed potato stuck to the side of his face...she went to wipe it away but Ron's girlfriend seemed to get the wrong idea...she then walked over to hermione and slapped her in the face! It all happened so quickly! Ron didn't have a chance to react; anyway it goes something like this...  
  
"Ron I'm sorry if I'm sounding rude but you've got food on your face!" said Hermione in a mocking tone. Ron seemed embarrassed more than insulted "Oh.... where?" "Just here..Hermione wiped the food away in a tender but motherly stroke". Just as this happened Hannah turned round after talking to Neville to see only the tender rub Hermione gave him! "What the hell are you doing?! Get lost! You've been after him for ages...if you hadn't noticed he's taken...now go away!' shouted Hannah. Hermione looked lost and stared at Ron for help, he was lost as well and the only response he had was to stick up for Hannah, 'Just go to the common room...we can talk later.' 'But theres nothing to talk about!' protested Hermione, she gave another questioning look at Ron but he continued to look firm. Hermione had this sudden overbearing power to cry, why does that happen! She's not even upset...Hermione ran out of the hall before any one could see...but I think it was quite easy to guess.  
  
After all the commotion Ron decided to go up and apologise, this brings us up to where we are now....  
  
'Look guys, this is stupid...hermione Ron's said hes sorry...arent you Ron?' Argued Ginny, 'Yes! Yes I am, I couldn't have been any stupider!' he galnced hopefully at Hermione, 'look if I could turn back time I could!' Ron was becoming desperate, 'I broke up with her...your too important to lose as a friend' cried Ron. At this Hermione turned to look at him, he looked so hopeless if only she could comfort him...but she was so mad at him! Suddenly the words seemed to sink in...'hes broken up with her?' She thought...'for me?' This couldn't be right, but then it wasn't exactly wrong either.  
  
'Ok im sorry for being helpful towards your apperance and im sorry you broke up, there really is no need, I don't want to be the one who breaks you up either!' Hermione replied, even though she knew more than anything it was for the best.  
  
'well ive done it now haven't I' Ron said, "Anyways your more important'...Hermione felt her heart race, was she hearing him right or was she making a big deal?  
  
'well lets all sit up in the dormitery, get away from the strays in here' declared Hermione, Ginny sat up and only realised the giggling girls in the corner for the first time, and Ron seemed as surprised as her. "with Ron as well?' said ginny in an unbelieving tone. 'yes we can sneak him up...good job the other girls have gone that way I can get away with it! She winked at them both.' ' well I'll go find Harry and he can come to' said Ron, but he was really actually quite scared of entering the dorm as the only boy...and if he got in trouble it wouldn't be just him...' 'ok well we'll be up there when your ready' Smiled Hermione.  
  
{ok I know it's really boring now but I just wanted to make a setting and get into it! It will get much better I promise. Please review (} 


	2. Dorm rules

Ron set off to go and find Harry, come to think of it...he had no idea where or what he was doing. But just as he walked through the portrait hole there was harry smiling broadly up at him. 'Where have you been?' questioned Ron. 'Oh, I just went to talk to a 7th grader...oh about Quidditch.' Replied harry. 'Cool....hey Hermiones invited us and Ginny to her dorm...the other girls have gone home for Christmas!' 'So its ok with you then?' asked harry 'Yeah...well she came to her sense's' replied Ron in a manly grudging attitude. 'Sounds fun then! Don't suppose you go up and I pick up some stuff from the kitchens?' asked harry. Ron was reluctant to go by himself but he accepted it 'Sure' he replied in a defeated tone.  
  
--  
  
Ron made his way into hermiones dorm. Although he quickly turned around again! There was this girl in a tight purple dress and straight long hair sitting on Hermiones bed. He closed the door and pressed his back to the opposite wall, frozen at the thought of being expelled from hogwarts. 'RON!" hermione yelled, 'what's wrong?', she came out of the dormitory...Ron was about to run down the stone steps but something stooped him. It was hermione in the dress with the perfect hair! 'Wow!' was the only thing that came into his head, it took a while to function what he had just said. Before he could correct himself Hermione was blushing and he felt his ears heat up.  
  
Harry finally arrived an hour later carrying a crate of drinks and a tray of food balanced on top. 'Argh! The invisibility cloak kept slipping I swear Neville saw my feet...oh well!' he smirked at Ginny...this was Harry's arrival announcement! While harry had been gone Ron, hermione and Ginny had been sharing jokes and memories. Now they were all there everyone started to relax and drink. 'I bribed Dobby with some of your hats Hermione, so he would give us alcohol instead of pumpkin juice!' He shot as mischievous grin at Ginny. Ron who was drinking cautiously and wondering about the smell of his drink suddenly looked relieved, and he started downing bottles at once.  
  
It was starting to get extremely late and everyone was becoming depressed due to the alcohol effects. Harry suddenly got up and walked to the middle of the room. 'Ok everyone, it's been hard for all of us teenagers', he glanced a Ginny to see if she was listening, '...and I think we deserve some fun!' declared harry. Everyone looked puzzled. Ron chuckled and decided to leave his half bottle after harry embarrassing himself...but he hadn't stopped... 'Therefore, I want you to share this with me' harry proceeded to pull a small plastic bag from his pocket. 'What's that?' Gasped Ginny. 'Oh my God Harry!...you can't be serious!?' shouted hermione, '100%' replied Harry coolly. 


End file.
